Love You Forever, Like You For Always
by xCharlie-Groupiex
Summary: Stefan reads his spirit love an endearing little tale. ElenaxStefan. Fluff! Please read and reviewww !


**A/N: A sweet ElenaxStefan oneshot, just for those out there who love them. Review if you think the books are completely and utterly better than the TV show. Actually, just review anyway =) Let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or any of its characters, besides the little human/vampire baby I wish that Elena and Stefan would have :) And which wouldn't ruin the series the way it did for Twilight! (No offence meant to those of you who liked that ending, it just made me angry haha).**

**Rating: Rated K+. **

**

* * *

**

LOVE YOU FOREVER, LIKE YOU FOR ALWAYS:

It was the little things that defined their relationship. The discovery she'd made of her peach coloured ribbon, a _little thing_, in that box in his room after nearly having been violated by disgusting Tyler Smallwood—that which had been a big affair. The time he'd spent tying handfuls of Vervaine into miniature silk sacks for the use of soaking as tea bags, not knowing that Vervaine tea was easily accessible at weekly farmer's markets just outside of Fell's Church. Brushing her hair when she hadn't been able to remember how or why to it, even if it had hurt. Knowing that now and forever Stefan loved her, whether vampire, part spirit, or headstrong human; dead or alive.

Most especially, though, what had assured Elena of the love her boyfriend felt for her was the night he had read to her out loud, her head resting on his chest while the hand that wasn't occupied holding open the book busied itself stroking her pale arm, which had then been bare.

_Tell a story, _Elena had insisted that night, her pretty face nuzzled into the crook of her man's neck the way his, as he was a vampire, so often was with hers. She could only just form brief sentences then, and only with telekinesis; which was frustrating beyond belief. Even with a heart as gentle as a baby's due to that inner spiritual part of her that still lingered, though, nothing had the power to hurt and anger Elena more than her lack of ability to communication.

"What kind of story do you want me to tell?" Stefan had questioned, smiling down at his beloved, which was always an automatic reaction where Elena was concerned. The question really was a rhetorical one.

The coy blonde shrugged in response just as he'd been sure she would. Leaning in close and batting her blue eyes beseechingly at him, knowing (though in her current state she didn't know much) that when she did this Stefan just couldn't resist.

"No, don't tell me, lovely little love," he'd teased, in what could barely even be called an Italian accent anymore. He'd reached forward toward the night stand, returning to his seated position on the bed by Elena's side with a large, hard covered book in hand. "I know just the one."

Excited at the tale she was going to be told, Elena had shifted, leaned her head against the broadness of Stefan's chest more comfortably. The lulling beat of his kindred heart had drifted upward, out of the deep cavern of the chest she had currently been resting her golden head on. Though the sound was more soothing than anything else, Elena had found herself confused-not that she usually wasn't. Did vampire's hearts beat, or was her imagination simply at play as _well_ as with wishful thinking? If it wasn't just that she was imagining things, and Stefan's heart actually did have to palpitate, why on earth was such a thing so?

"I Love You Forever," Stefan said, opening the children book's cover and beginning to read aloud. She could tell he meant it. "By Robert Munsch."

Elena had had a lot of questions. Like why Stefan of all people had with him a children book, and still not knowing the answer to the question of whether his heart really did have to beat. With her mind not working and calculating things the way it usually did, no longer correctly, she felt unsure of the assumptions her mind jumped to, paranoid as to if she was going crazy or not.

At Stefan's lilting voice, though, which had begun to tell her the story she had been much anticipating, she had made the decision to cast any and all negative thoughts aside. Here was the man she loved, above any and all others, telling her that he loved her forever. Serenading her with his voice.

It had been tiime to sit back and let her stress go.

So Stefan had read, solidly making eye contact to ensure that his Elena would know that _she _was the one he would love forever, she and only she. Reading every word the way it was written on the page, without editing any of the genius to be credited to author Robert Munsch, out. Not changing anything except to add the name of the girl—no, despite her childishness right now, she was still a woman- he was head over heels for, Elena, after almost every loving phrase.

"And he rocked her," Stefan had read, even though Elena's breathing was drawn out now and had slowed, signifying she was or was near to being asleep. "And he said; I'll love you forever, Elena. I'll like you for always. As long as you're living, Elena. My baby, you'll be."

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? I was offered some Vervaine tea last night (which pshh, I didn't even know existed, silly me!) and the idea for this ElenaxStefan oneshot popped into my head! The I'll Love You Forever bit came after. I'm pretty happy with how it ended up =) If you liked this, even if you hated it, please review!**

**xox Sacha**


End file.
